


Hiding

by silviabella



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silviabella/pseuds/silviabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per quanto ancora dovranno nascondersi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hiding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176242) by [molo (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/molo). 



> Questa erano secoli che volevo postarla. Poi tra un impegno e l'altro, tra un "ma dai, è Natale, mica posso pubblicare storie angstose" e un "be', neppure per Befana!", siamo arrivati a San Valentino (quasi). Ora ve la beccate. Non siate timide/i, fatemi sapere se questa piccolina ha smosso qualcosa dentro di voi! It hurts so good! :)
> 
> Many many thanks to the awesome Molo! :D

 

 

Nascondiamo chi siamo.

Lo facciamo con pose da macho e commenti sessisti accanto alla macchinetta del caffè; con ragazze, ragazze, ragazze in discoteca, al lavoro e nei bar, ma mai a casa. A casa siamo solo io e lui, scuro, sudato e bollente sotto di me nel mio grande letto, la testata d'ottone che picchia contro il muro mentre lo scopo fino a sfinirlo. O da lui, il grande specchio sospeso sopra le nostre teste che mi mostra la sua schiena e i suoi fianchi che si muovono sinuosamente mentre si sbatte dentro di me o si rannicchia sopra di me, succhiandomi a fondo.

Le ragazze sono stranamente assenti.

  
Finora, la stiamo facendo franca in questo modo. Uno potrebbe pensare che i ragazzi al lavoro ci siano già addosso, visto il modo in cui siamo sempre stati, vicini che più non si può e disposti a fare cose l'uno per l'altro che non ho mai visto fare ad altri partner. Non solo le braccia in cui mi strinse quando trovammo Sweet Alice uccisa nel suo letto dal suo ultimo e finale cliente. Non solo le tazze di caffè condivise, o Starsky che lottava per me quando fui accusato di aver ucciso la mia ex moglie qualche anno fa. Ma sto pensando specificamente a me che incombevo sul suo letto di ospedale, con lacrime troppo pesanti per restare nei miei occhi, così che caddero direttamente sulle lenzuola mentre aspettavo che morisse. O no.

Come poi è andata: no.

Il che è una buona cosa, perché non penso che avrei potuto gestire il suo funerale. Non solo perché avrei voluto strisciare nella fredda terra con lui. Ma perché nessuno avrebbe saputo perché mi sarebbe stato così difficile non farlo.

Nessuno sa. Non mio padre, che non ha mai potuto capire perché ho portato il mio collega di lavoro al funerale di mia madre. Non sua madre, che ancora lo chiama una volta a settimana con la speranza che le sue preghiere le facciano avere quel nipotino che sta aspettando così inutilmente. Non Huggy, che a volte ci guarda in modo strano quando non andiamo mai a casa con quelle ragazze della Fossa, le ragazze ridacchianti dagli occhi bruni con la libido del fine settimana e gli ampi sorrisi al whisky liscio.

A volte mi domando quanto ci vorrà a Starsky per stancarsi di tutto questo – i giochi, e le menzogne, e la fredda consapevolezza della nostra diversità. Lui è sempre stato un compagnone, parte di ogni contesto in cui capitava, sempre istantaneamente amato e accettato. Io potrei vivere per sempre al di fuori, ai margini, dove sono sempre stato. Ma Starsky ha bisogno di persone intorno a sé.

Tutto ciò di cui io ho bisogno, è lui.

Per questo, il viaggio. All'inizio, mi ha guardato come se fossi pazzo, un tramezzino pauroso di un picnic. Quando si è reso conto che ero serio, ha obiettato che era troppo rischioso. Quando quello non ha funzionato, siamo arrivati al nocciolo del problema – non voleva frequentare un gruppo di "pesi leggeri", come li chiamava. Da una parte, sapevo cosa gli girava per la testa. L'ambiente era poco familiare a me come lo era a lui, e mi aspettavo che saremmo risaltati in mezzo gli altri e avremmo trovato una sorta di bizzarro mondo fatato alla "Mago di Oz", dove tutti cantavano sigle di spettacoli e indossavano tutù lilla.

Ma non è stato affatto così.

Volevo davvero solamente trovare un posto dove potessimo essere noi stessi, fuori dalle nostre camere da letto. Trovare un posto dove potessi tenergli la mano o baciarlo come dicevo io. Di fronte ad altre persone. Non mi importava chi.

Ma quello che abbiamo trovato, invece, sono stati amici. Gary, il pompiere di New York con la brutta cicatrice di un'ustione sul collo e il sorriso d'oro. E il suo compagno, Chuck, ex poliziotto e ora scrittore di libri per bambini. Alex, agente di borsa e padre, a cui è permesso vedere i suoi due bambini solo durante visite sorvegliate. Tony, l'insegnante che ha perso tre posti di lavoro in quattro anni ogni volta che si spargeva la voce, ma che ancora brucia dalla voglia di insegnare. Ai bambini, diceva, non fregava mai un accidente. Erano i genitori che avevano problemi.

I ragazzi al resort adoravano Starsky, ovviamente, e non solo perché aveva il più bel sedere in circolazione. Sedeva al centro delle feste e raccontava storie grandiose su noi due, tutte adeguatamente sterilizzate per il consumo del pubblico, omettendo attentamente il sangue e il vomito e il dolore.

Tranne per una volta a tarda notte, dopo che due bottiglie di Jack Daniels avevano incontrato il creatore e noi eravamo soli con Gary e Chuck. Allora abbiamo parlato di quello, e dei nostri fratelli sul lavoro, e di come era trascorrere ogni giorno a domandarsi chi altro si stava nascondendo tra le fila di agenti in divisa.

Chi altro? Quanto soli siamo realmente, Starsky e io?

Conto i giorni a volte, quando le cose vanno male e mi trovo a desiderare. Ora che siamo tornati, abbiamo già prenotato il nostro soggiorno per l'anno prossimo. Una settimana all'anno, possiamo essere liberi. E devono passare ancora dodici lunghi anni prima di aver lavorato i nostri trenta e non dover più nascondere chi siamo.

  
Così a volte, quando è tardi e i pensieri della notte mi perseguitano, abbasso lo sguardo su lui che dorme silenziosamente accanto a me.

E mi domando se dodici anni sono troppo da chiedere.

  
_Fine._

 

 

 


End file.
